The next Hundred years
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: 100 years later, Mary and Hancock come together, wil they realise, as well as saving the world, that love has it's needs too? Please R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I was watching Hancock the other day, and since I've been on FF anything I don't like the ending to, I can change… it's not to say I didn't like the ending to Hancock, but what happens when another 100 years pass, after Ray and Aaron have been gone for years? _

_Gotta love FF… enjoy :) _

Mary picked up the phone, tossing her long curly blonde hair over her shoulder. She dialed the number, and waited for the ringing.

Mary Hancock – as she called herself now – had been on her own for five years, since her only son Aaron had died. He had lived a full 90 years, happy with his wife, but no children. Mary was still unsure whether that was a blessing or a curse, to have to out-live her own grandchildren or to have her children's-children with her at all times, somewhere in the world. Some days she felt the blessing, some days she felt the curse.

Her second husband, Ray, had been long gone.

Mary was patient as she waited for an answer, and when the dial tone clicked, indicating that somebody was on the other end, she stood rigid.

"Yeah, hello…" John Hancock's voice flooded through the phone, reaching her ear.

"Hancock…" she greeted.

There was a slight pause.

"Mary? Mary… hi," he replied.

"Miss you," she told him easily.

"Miss you, too. Where are you?"

"California! You?"

"New York," he said.

"Want to meet?"

"Sure? Where?"

"Miami," they laughed in unison.

Mary hung up the phone, and smiled to herself. It had been 30 years since she had seen him face to face, and she knew without a doubt, he would recognize her. She hadn't changed much at all, except maybe her hair was longer. Every few months, they would have a lengthy phone conversation, catch up on old times and their new lives, and then lose each other in the busy schedules of their existence.

Every thirty years or so, they'd meet face to face for a full 24 hours and when they parted again, it hurt… it hurt Mary more than she dared to say. But she couldn't wait to catch up with him again, to see his face, to see his lips move when he said her name.

"Hi," he uttered from behind her, making Mary jump back.

Her head snapped around to meet his eyes. "Hi," she reached out to hug him, the familiar embrace sending a run of electricity through her body. Nobody in the 3000 years they'd been in this world, had anyone had quite the same effect on her. It was why, they came in pairs, she supposed. It was why they were drawn to each other, no matter how far she ran from him, he managed to find her, to be where she was in the world.

"How have you been?" he managed to ask as she stepped out of his arms.

"Good… well, considering."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Aaron."

Mary shrugged. "I had him for 90 years. He led a good life."

"He was a good man," Hancock agreed.

"Yeah, he was… thanks."

"Wanna get some coffee?" he offered.

Mary nodded and followed him to the coffee cart. They purchased their desired liquid and positioned themselves on a nearby bench.

"Tell me about your life," she smiled crossing her legs.

"Same old, I guess…" he shrugged. "Saving the world, people in distress… it becomes routine, you know how it is."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I've been thinking about something…" his words sounded cautious.

She looked up at him, her hands folded around her cup, to keep her fingers warm. "Thinking, about what?"

"You and me," he whispered.

_Hahahaha don't you hate that? Okay, if you're interested in more, drop me a line and let me know :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one goes out to every single reviewer of this story. THANK YOU for encouraging me to keep going. Neo-MrAnderson was the one to push that little bit further and I appreciate that. I was stuck in writers block and this was just the inspiration kick in the butt I needed. So, I hope this is the direction you wanted me to take. **

**Enjoy!**

Mary's heart started pounding in her chest.

In truth, she had been thinking the same thing. What if the other couples got it right the first time? What if they weren't meant to live apart, but together?

Sure. They helped look over mankind, but wasn't most of their problems a direct result of human imperfection. Crime was caused by a default in humans hurting other humans. Even nature disasters were caused by human decisions made years before.

What about Mary?

What about John?

Didn't it matter what they wanted?

Mary was already sick and tired of watching those she loved die. She didn't want to outlive everyone. It was all too THE GREEN MILE for her. It was time to live the way that others lived, it was time to

"Really?" Mary smiled.

"I know we've talked about this before but…" he shook his head. "I don't want to be like this anymore. I want to live. I'm sick of giving humans a second chance just to see them waste it. What am I doing all this for if they don't sit up and take notice? I know that the other couples must have come to the same conclusion. I want to live, Mary, and I want to live with you. I miss you. I miss being _with_ you."

Her smile widened. "I want that to."

"You do?" he frowned.

Mary could see that he thought she was kidding or being sarcastic.

She nodded. "I do."

"So, what now then?" he asked. "What happens? What do we do?"

Mary laughed. "I guess we become like everyone else."

He hesitated.

Could it really be that simple?

"I want to try at least," she said.

The next few weeks were complete bliss. They behaved like any other human couple. They loved. They laughed. They argued. It was just like everyone else. Their relationship was fuelled with passion and heat and more importantly, love.

They spent their time exploring the world. Going on picnics and riding roller coasters.

They spent their lives 'living', until Mary was diagnosed with breast cancer, so seriously that the doctors explained that she should live the rest of her days doing whatever she wanted because she would die, and having chemotherapy would only prolong the inevitable.

And John realized what was really at stake.

They had made their decision, they were going to live their lives like other humans.

Except that John couldn't just sit back and watch her get sick and die. He didn't want to mourn her. He didn't want to feel the heartache that humans felt when death came for someone they loved. The emptiness. The pain. The ache of missing them.

John questioned their choice.

Were they wrong?

Mary, who had always known when something was wrong, approached John.

"What's the matter?"

"You're dying," he stated matter-of-factly.

"It's okay."

He shook his head. "No. It's not okay. I don't want you to die. I don't want to sit back and watch that. I don't want to see you in pain."

"It's human. Pain is inevitable."

"It doesn't have to be," he whispered.

"John, we talked about this. We decided that-"

"I want to change my mind."

Her eyes widened in horror. "You can't."

"Why not? You don't have to hurt, Mary. You don't have to be in pain. I can just go away and-"

"And I'll hurt then too," she told him.

"You won't die."

"But I will miss you. I will hate every second of living. John, it's better this way."

"I don't think it is."

"Please," she begged. "Don't do this."

"Well, what if I go away until you get better and-"

"Until the next time? No. I don't want to do that anymore. John, I love you. I have not regretted a single second spent with you. If you leave me again I'll want to die. At least this way…" she reasoned. "This way, we both win. If you love me then just give me the rest of my life and that will be more than enough."

She was very convincing.

So John gave her her dignity and her wish and he watched her die in the following months. He never left her side for a single second and he constantly reassured her that his love for her could withstand this.

And when she took her last breath as a human being, he cried.

Two days later, without Mary to give him the strength he needed or the will to keep living without her, he died peacefully in his sleep, with her name on his lips.

**THANK YOU all for alerting, favourite-ing and reviewing. Please leave a review to let me know what you think! =) **


End file.
